


Your Blood Is My Drug

by trashycatarcade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Keith hadn’t drank live in years, he wouldn’t do that unless the person was willing and usually those who were willing cost an arm and a leg. He didn’t really have much of a choice, though, not until he found a new dealer.





	Your Blood Is My Drug

“Hey, Keith? You okay, buddy?” Shiro asked, stepping into their shared apartment. Keith only groaned in response, burying his face into the couch pillow to block out the scent of Shiro’s pumping blood.

  
  


“I thought you said you were going to deal with this?” Shiro frowned. “This” referring to Keith’s dealer disappearing and leaving Keith without any source of blood.

  
  


“I’m trying.” Keith mumbled, rolling onto his back on the couch. Wow, Shiro had never smelt better coming home from the gym.

  
  


“I think I should stay with Matt for a couple days, just until you eat something…” He said, heading to his bedroom to grab a couple things. Shiro was quick to pack a backpack with clothes and a laptop, and then Keith was alone again, wallowing in his hunger. He did the last thing he wanted to do and made a phone call to an old ‘friend’.

  
  


“Keith! Dude, long time no speak! Thought I would never hear from you again because of last time.” Rolo chuckled. Keith winced at the memory, remembering Rolo’s fangs snapping at Pidge and the fear on her face when it happened. Rolo didn’t really understand the warning of “off limits”.

  
  


“Yeah, wasn’t ever planning on talking to you again…” Keith trailed off, not sure how to proceed. “My dealer bailed, do you know anyone I can buy from short notice?”

  
  


“You know I only drink live, dude. I can hook you up with someone?” Rolo suggested. Keith hadn’t drank live in years, he wouldn’t do that unless the person was willing and usually those who were willing cost an arm and a leg. He didn’t really have much of a choice, though, not until he found a new dealer.

  
  


“Fine. Text me the address.” Keith accepted and hung up. Probably rude, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. His phone pinged with the address and Keith was out the door two minutes later. He walked briskly to the address, probably faster than he should have. He had stopped at an ATM on the way, withdrawing more money than he was used to spending.

  
  


The address, unsurprisingly, was located in the sketchier part of town. Keith didn’t have a problem with it, blood was blood, he just felt a little out of place. The building was on the older side, the front steps cracked and the railing broken. Stepping in, there was an out of order sign taped to the elevator doors. The carpet had more mystery stains than Keith wanted to think about. Of course this is where Rolo would send him.

  
  


Keith went up to the third floor, apartment 3E and knocked harshly. He heard some rustling around inside, then the door swung open revealing a guy looking in his early twenties holding a wooden stake. Keith was startled back, putting his hands up with his back against the opposite wall. The guy narrowed his eyes and kept the stake in striking position.

  
  


“Jesus christ.” Keith huffed. Why did he trust Rolo? Was he really surprised he got sent to a hunter?

  
  


“You Keith?” The guy asked, Keith nodded. “Rolo texted me, c’mon.”

  
  


The guy put the stake down on the table next to the door and beckoned Keith into the small apartment. To his left was a tiny kitchen with a table and set of chairs. The table was covered in a few textbooks, a laptop, and a vase of wilting flowers. Keith followed the guy through the living room and to a bedroom. The bed had been stripped, save for the fitted red sheet. When Lance sat down on the bed, plastic crinkled underneath him, Keith assumed there was a cover over the mattress to prevent blood stains.

  
  


“So, it’s gonna be seven hundred since Rolo said you were hungry. I tell you to stop, you stop or I will kill you. Don’t show up at my apartment randomly, or stalk me, I’ll blacklist you faster than you can blink.” The guy crossed his arms. “I’m Lance, also.”

  
  


Keith pulled the chunk of cash out of his back pocket, handing it over to Lance. Lance counted it, nodded and tucked the money into a drawer beside the bed. Then, Lance laid back on the bed and offered his right arm. It was littered in other puncture marks from previous customers, all mostly healed, except a few that were scabbed over. Keith kneeled on the bed and crawled forward. He took Lance’s arm in his hands and nosed up to the inside of his elbow. Right above there were fewer marks, so he mouthed over the spot. He could feel himself losing control, he was so hungry. Keith shut his eyes and his fangs came out, dragged over Lance’s warm skin. He heard Lance’s heartbeat pick up and his breath hitch. Then Keith sank in.

  
  


It had been so long since he had eaten live, Keith had forgotten how much better tasting it was. It was the feeling of sun in spring, of a campfire in a cold night, the embrace of a lover. He felt like he was on drugs, he was getting high of this taste. He felt blood drip out of the corner of his mouth, but he couldn’t be bothered right now. He wanted to bask in this feeling forever.

  
  


All too soon, he recognized Lance’s voice through the fog. Shit, he had to stop. Keith pulled away and saw his work. Blood dripped down from Lance’s arm to the sheets, but Lance stayed laying there, breathing unevenly. He looked about as satisfied as Keith.

  
  


…

  
  


Keith left feeling much better. Lance had given him his number and prompted him to come by the same time next week. Usually, Keith fed every three days, but feeding live was different: it kept him full longer, made him feel better, and tasted amazing. Keith returned home and basked in feeding. He sprawled out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. That had felt too good.

  
  


He eventually texted Shiro, notifying him he was safe to come back to their apartment. Keith plugged his phone in and grabbed his laptop. Being immortal, Keith found that he got bored easily. He tried to keep fairly busy by picking up hobbies and working. Even though, financially, Keith was well endowed, he kept working. His job wasn’t too exciting, but he liked it. He had taken the past couple days off, due to his little hunger predicament, but he was able to keep up with some stuff over the computer.

  
  


About an hour and a half passed before he heard the front door open. After a few minutes, Shiro peaked his head into Keith’s room.

  
  


“You found a new dealer?” Shiro asked.

  
  


“Uh, yeah, you could say that.” Keith replied, not looking up from his laptop. Shiro looked at him in confusion.

  
  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shiro frowned.

  
  


“No, don’t worry, okay?” Keith sighed, he shouldn’t have said anything.

  
  


“How am I not supposed to worry when you’re being so cryptic?” Shiro said, leaning on the door frame. Keith shut his laptop, he realized this wasn’t going to be short conversation. Sometimes, Keith wished he wasn’t friends with so many humans. Hell, his best friend was a human. It made him feel ashamed of his lifestyle, even though they’ve expressed that as long as he’s not killing or turning anyone, they’re fine with it. All his current friends had only ever known him to drink old blood. Keith already knew this wasn’t going to go well.

  
  


…

  
  


It didn’t. It took a lot of explaining, but eventually Shiro just backed off. Shiro did make a few good points, though. If someone was willing to sell their blood to any random vampire, what kind of person were they? Obviously it was someone who had no other way of making money and were desperate. That did make Keith feel kind of bad.

  
  


...

  
  


So, Keith got onto looking for a new dealer. As much as he enjoyed feeding live, he knew he shouldn’t spend that much on food and he didn’t want to make his friend hate him. Finding a new dealer wasn’t as easy as it was last time. Keith was reaching his limit and he was running out of time to find someone.

  
  


He found himself staring down at Lance’s contact, feeling hungry and out of options. Keith sighed and shot Lance a text, asking him when he was free. The response was immediate, inviting him to come over that night at nine. Keith hated how excited he felt to see Lance again. God, he was messed up.

  
  


Keith was a bit surprised by how soon Lance was available, but he wasn’t going to question it. He looked at his phone: 8:32. He shoved his phone in his pocket and went under his bed to get the remaining bills from his and Lance’s previous meeting. He should have enough without going to the ATM. Now, he just had to get past Shiro.

  
  


Shiro was seated at the desk in the living room, looking over his school work. He really tried to get out unnoticed, but failed pretty quickly.

  
  


“Where you going?” Shiro spoke up, turning to face him from his chair.

  
  


“Do you really want me to answer that?” Keith slipped his shoes on and began tying them.

  
  


“It’s your choice, I guess.” Shiro frowned, turning back to his work. His tone of voice was laced with disappointment that made Keith’s stomach ache.

  
  


Keith didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything, just slipped out the door. Keith put his hood up for the walk, it was getting cold for it only being September. It took less time to get to Lance’s building without stopping at the ATM, so he was about fifteen minutes early. He didn’t feel like standing out in the cold and figured he might as well go in if he was already there.

  
  


The first thing Keith heard when he got to Lance’s floor was loud yelling. As he got closer to 3E, he realized the yelling was in fact coming from Lance’s apartment. Keith was about to turn around, not wanting to get mixed up in anything, when the door swung open and someone was shoved out.

  
  


“Get the fuck out!” Lance yelled, shoving the guy. He was tall, pretty average build, but what stood out was the long silver hair, tied up.

  
  


“You’re going to regret that.” The man snarled, turning on his heel and marching away in a huff. Keith had to only assume he was a vampire.

  
  


“What the fuck are you looking at? Huh?” Lance crossed his arms.

  
  


“Nothing, none of my business.” Keith surrendered. Lance regained his composure and motioned for Keith to come in. Keith shut the door behind him and followed Lance back to the bedroom. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

  
  


Keith sat down on the bed and actually looked around the room this time. There was bulletin board on one wall, a few pictures of what looked like friends and an old torn one of Lance and most likely his family. There was a closet, but the door was shut. On the nightstand there was a prescription pill bottle, a pack of cigarettes, a pen and sticky notes, and an unlit candle. There weren’t many personal items other than the pictures, but the room felt lived in. Before Keith could give the room much more thought, Lance strolled in, a juice box in hand.

  
  


“Just give me a minute.” Lance said, sitting down on the bed next to him. Keith took in his appearance, he was a bit disheveled. His hair stuck up in one spot, his shirt’s collar looked a little stretched to reveal a hickey on his clavicle and also piercings, and he was only wearing tight boxer-briefs that showed the scars covering his thighs: cigarette burns and other inflictions of self-harm. All of a sudden Shiro’s words came back to him, making him think of Lance as a real person with issues and not just a blood bag. He couldn’t do this again after tonight.

  
  


“Have at it.” Lance tossed the empty juice box in the trash residing in the corner of the room and once again offered his arm. Keith felt guilty by how eager he still was, once again he took the offered arm and sunk in.

  
  


…

  
  


The walk home felt like a walk of shame.

  
  


…

  
  


Shiro wasn’t awake when Keith got home, so at least he didn’t have to deal with that.

  
  


…

  
  


Keith found a new dealer, but he couldn’t forget about Lance. Not only did he miss the taste of something live, he was a kind of concerned for Lance. Yeah, they’d only met twice, but for some reason he felt a little responsible in a way. He’d seen that there was obviously something wrong with Lance’s life, but he ignored it to just get his fix.

  
  


It had been about a month since he last saw Lance when it happened. Shiro’s car was in the shop, so Keith gave him a ride to the university. As he put the car in park, another car pulled into the spot beside him. Shiro grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Keith took a minute, scrolling through his playlist to find a song when he heard it.

  
  


“Shiro!” That voice.

  
  


“Hi Lance, what’s up?” Yup, confirmation. Keith didn’t hear Lance’s response, he was too busy getting out of the car and staring at Shiro and Lance standing in the parking lot talking. Keith was not at all inconspicuous, which was a mistake when Lance noticed.

  
  


“Hey! What the fuck man, what do you think ‘don’t stalk me’ means!?” Lance yelled at him, stomping over to Keith and pushing him roughly. If Keith hadn’t been so caught off guard, he wouldn’t have stumbled like he did. He looked to see Shiro in quite the state of confusion.

  
  


“I-I’m not, I-”

  
  


“You’re what? Just showing up where I happen to be?” Lance interrupted him angrily.

  
  


“Lance, I think there’s been a misunderstanding. Keith wouldn’t stalk someone, okay?” Shiro finally stepped in.

  
  


“You know this guy?” Lance asked, clearly just as confused now.

  
  


“Yeah, we’re roommates and have known each other for like five years.” Shiro answered. “How do you know him?”

  
  


There was an awkward silence for a minute before Keith gave in.

  
  


“This is the guy.” Keith sighed, not meeting Shiro’s eyes or Lance’s.

  
  


“What guy?” Shiro frowned. Keith didn’t elaborate, but Shiro got it eventually. “No. Lance? No, that’s not- why would he- no.” He shook his head, taking a step away from the just as uncomfortable pair.

  
  


“He knows about you?” Lance directed this to Keith.

  
  


“How wouldn’t he? We live together.” He nodded.

  
  


“Lance, are you okay? Jesus Christ, why would you do that to yourself?” Shiro questioned, Keith was interested to know the answer to this too.

  
  


“It’s easy money and pays for my tuition.” Lance shrugged. That couldn’t have been the full answer.

  
  


“Are you okay? This can’t be healthy.” Shiro said.

  
  


“I’m fine, okay? I’ve got all this under control, really. No need to worry.” Lance replied. “I’ve gotta get to class, I’m gonna be late.” He walked off, not waiting for Shiro’s response.

  
  


…

  
  


Lance:  _ can u tell shiro to leave me alone _

  
  


Keith:  _ why? _

  
  


Lance:  _ hes suffocating me with his concern for my well being, its annoying _

  
  


Keith:  _ what makes you think he’ll listen to me? _

  
  


…

  
  


“You’re not still going to Lance, right?” Shiro was driving Keith insane.

  
  


“No! Shiro, how many times do I have to tell you that I found a dealer. Look,” Keith peered out from the kitchen and shook the empty blood bag at Shiro.

  
  


“Ugh, gross, I don’t want to see that.”

  
  


“You asked.” Keith shrugged and tossed the empty bag in the trash. “I think you’re worrying too much about Lance. Listen, he nearly staked me the first time I went to his apartment, I think he’s got that covered. I just think he’s pushing it, it’s a lot of blood he’s losing.”

  
  


“I don’t know what to do, he’s stubborn.” Shiro said.

  
  


…

  
  


Lance:  _ why did u stop coming? _

  
  


Keith:  _ found a dealer _

  
  


…

  
  


Keith startled at the deep rumbling thunder outside the apartment. Shaking his head, he sat down on the couch and grabbed his laptop. He wanted to just forget about Lance, those were his original intentions, but Shiro was making that impossible. He needed to find a distraction, something to pour all his conscious into.

  
  


He drove to the library, he would’ve walked but the rain was coming down pretty heavily. At the library, Keith picked up a hefty stack of books he was interested in and checked them out for himself. Then he found a spot in the back and got reading. Reading was the easiest distraction for him, he had lived in a time when there wasn’t technology available around every corner, so he found comfort in the pages.

  
  


He must have really zoned out, because the next thing he knew, a librarian was tapping on his shoulder and notifying him they closed in ten minutes. Keith carried the books out to his car and dumped them on the passenger seat, then dug his key out of his jacket pocket. He started the car and stopped for a minute, wondering what he was even doing.

  
  


Things like this happened more often than not when you’re immortal. Keith has been alive almost 120 years now, he should be dead. He had enough money that he didn’t need to work, he’d been to enough school that he was probably more qualified than any professor that would teach him, he had lived enough life. Sometimes, Keith wondered if he should just end it. For most of his life, he hasn’t had much purpose for living.

  
  


He just got bored and sick of it all.

  
  


Keith’s phone pinged, signalling a text. He picked up his phone and unlocked it to see a single text from Lance.

  
  


Lance:  _ could you stop by? _

  
  


Why Lance would ask  _ him  _ to come to his apartment, Keith didn’t know. Keith’s first instinct was unease. As much as Lance has been on Keith’s mind the past couple weeks, they really don’t know each other at all. So, Lance calling Keith made him a bit confused. Keith went anyways.

  
  


When he showed up to the apartment, the door was actually partially open. That was fairly alarming considering what Keith went through to get in the first time. Keith walked in cautiously, nothing looked out of place, but there were voices coming from the bedroom. One voice he recognized as Lance, and the other as the guy from the last time Keith was here.

  
  


“I just think this could work if you came to live with me. I’ll pay you as much as you need and then I wouldn’t have to keep coming to this part of town.” The guy offered.

  
  


“And I just think that I don’t want to do that. I’m sorry if I gave you the idea that I wanted to do that, but I’m really not interested.” There was the noise of something being knocked onto the ground and an angry sigh. “Really?”

  
  


“Lance, please.”

  
  


“No. I said no before and I’m saying no again.” When he heard Lance yell, Keith entered the bedroom. He assessed the situation quickly. The guy had pushed a lamp over and had Lance pinned to the bed. There was a stake knocked to the ground beside the bed. Lance was struggling to break free, but both men were distracted by Keith’s arrival.

  
  


“I think you should go.” Keith said plainly. The guy released Lance yet stayed in the same position, leaning over him possessively so that Lance still couldn't go anywhere. He glared at Keith.

  
  


“Mind your own business, wait your turn.” He spat and went in to bite Lance’s neck. Lance cried out and tried to move out of the man’s hold. Keith rushed over and pushed the guy away from Lance, then stood in front of him.

  
  


“Fuck you, man. What the fuck’s your problem?” The guy questioned him.

  
  


“He told you no.” Keith replied. When the man didn’t move, Keith had no choice. He grabbed the stake from the ground and put it up to the man’s throat threateningly. The guy inhaled sharply and put up his hands up in surrender. “Leave already.”

 

The guy huffed and shoved past Keith. Lance finally sat up from the bed and put his head in his hands. Lance was breathing hard and Keith was angry.

 

“Why would you let that guy back after what I saw last time? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have some sort of death wish?” Keith asked. His words stung Lance, who was trying desperately to get a grip on himself. Keith leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

 

“Because I don’t have any money, Keith! I’m just trying to pay for school and a place to live! Fuck, I don’t know what to do!” Lance swore.

 

“Lance, you’re going to get yourself killed doing this. I can’t be here every time that creep, or someone like him, tries something.” Keith walked over and sat down beside Lance.

 

“I know. I just need to figure my shit out.” They sat in silence for a while, Lance was still trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Keith broke the silence.

 

“Probably.” Lance answered honestly.

 

“Grab a bag, you can stay with me tonight.”

 

…

 

Shiro was visiting his parents for the weekend, so the apartment was empty when they got there. The rain was still pouring heavily outside. Keith told Lance to drop his bag by the couch and that he would bring him a pillow and blanket. . Returning to the living room, Keith saw Lance frowning down at the prescription pill bottle. Keith set the blanket and pillow down on the couch next to him.

 

“Can I smoke on the balcony?” Lance set the bottle down.

 

“Only if you give me one.” Lance nodded and the pair walked out to the balcony. Lance handed a cigarette to Keith and lit it, then followed with his own. Keith thought about the cigarette burns littering Lance’s thighs.

 

“How did you find out about vampires?” Keith always wondered how some humans knew.

 

“One tried to kill me. She thought I was dead when she left me, she was wrong.” Lance took a long drag from his cigarette.

 

“And how did that end up with you selling your blood?”

 

“I was already selling my body, thought that I might as well.” Lance shrugged. Lance’s disregard for his own life was frustrating Keith. Why would he risk his life with barely any thought about it? Lance looked out off the balcony and exhaled a cloud of smoke. “I really don’t need your judgment right now. I’ve heard from enough people how bad my decisions are, okay?”

 

“I’m not judging you.” Keith lied. “I’m just concerned.”

 

“Well don’t be, I’ve gotten this far on my own. I’m fine.” Lance snapped.

 

“You say that, but I don’t think you are. That guy was going to kill you today.” Keith snapped back.

 

“Psh, Lotor wouldn’t have killed me. He’s a sad little puppy who’s been following me around for a year. If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. I just needed help getting him out of my apartment.” Lance scoffed.

 

“I don’t think you believe that.”

 

…

 

Lance watched in disgust as Keith drank his fill from the blood bag. For some reason, seeing Keith actually drink the blood from the clear medical bag was gross to him. Lance himself was eating some eggs that Shiro had in the fridge. They weren’t on great terms. Lance was mad at Keith for pointing out pretty much everything that was wrong with his life, and Keith was mad that Lance wasn’t going to try and fix the things wrong in his life. Lance, at the same time, was grateful that Keith was helping him out. Lance left the apartment shortly afterwards.

 

Lance had been alone for a long time now. He had a large family, but most of them hadn’t bothered him in six years. The only people he still was in contact with was his sister and one of his cousins, but communication was pretty sparse. After they found out he was dating a guy, they cut ties. His parents took away his promised college fund and kicked him out the day after he graduated high school.

 

He hit rock bottom, lived on friend’s couches and worked three different jobs, trying to save up for tuition and rent. His boyfriend dumped him and he was running out of people willing to let him stay with them. So, he tried to kill himself. Turns out, you shouldn’t overdose in a public restroom of a bar because someone in the bathroom line will get pissed enough to get the manager and they will call the cops when you don’t respond for ten minutes because you’re halfway dead.

 

He met Nyma, who got him into selling his body. They screwed around for a while until Lance nearly died on the terms of some woman vampire. Then Lance had the brilliant idea the be a blood bag. He’s been doing that for about three years, he has a place to live and can pay for some of his tuition with the help of a couple small loans. He’s on antidepressants, they don’t keep him from self harm, but they do keep him from trying to kill himself again.

 

In the terms of how Lance’s life has been, it could be worse. That’s what makes Lance most angry, Keith making him feel terrible about how he’s doing when this is the best it’s been in years. Yeah, the Lotor situation is fucked up, but Lotor is his highest paying customer and he can’t afford to get rid of him right now. It did help that Lotor was really good in bed, which Lance didn’t usually offer to vampires.

 

Lance wasn’t really sure why he cared so much about what Keith thought of him, but it was really making things suck. School sucked, he only had one morning class on Saturdays, but he could barely focus. Afterwards, he went to the restaurant down the street from campus that Hunk worked at, he knew it was around the time of his lunch break. Hunk and him sat in the back parking lot to eat and talked. Hunk didn’t really know about Lance’s occupation, if you could call it that, and he liked it that way.

 

After lunch, Lance reluctantly returned to Keith and Shiro’s apartment. Keith was sprawled out on the couch reading a book when Lance walked in (Keith had given him a spare key in case he wasn’t there when Lance got back).

 

“Hey.” Lance greeted him. Keith nodded but didn’t look up from his book. “I’m gonna head home, get out of your hair.”

 

“You’re really not that big of a bother.” Keith shrugged. “Come over whenever, it’ll keep Shiro from worrying.”

 

…

 

Lance:  _ not dead yet _

 

Keith rolled his eyes at the text and put his phone down without responding. Lance had gotten in the habit of texting Keith these same three words every few days. Though the texts had the underlying tone of smugness, Keith appreciated them. Lance also texted him occasionally about other things, too. Once, Lance texted him a picture of a four cats sitting on the fire escape outside his apartment, with the text saying that ‘his cat army was gearing up for battle’. Keith hated to admit he found Lance’s texts fairly amusing.

 

Lance would come over to the apartment occasionally, with the excuse that his neighbors were being loud and he needed a place to study, even though most of the time his books stayed in his bag the entire time he was over. Keith teased him about it, but Lance just brushed it off. Lance convinced Keith to get Netflix and proceeded to take none of Keith’s opinion on what they watched.

 

Lance was still being stubborn about things. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t trust Lance, he didn’t trust the vampires that were making Lance dinner. As strong and brave as Lance is, he didn’t stand as much of a chance against a vampire as he thought he did. Keith knew he couldn’t push Lance to do anything, he had no right to, but, he wished Lance would let him help a bit more. Keith

 

“Keith, if I’m going to be hanging around here, you’re going to need to keep more food here. Shiro’s protein shakes and health foods are just not going to cut it.” Lance complained. Keith didn’t know why he was complaining, seeing as he was currently eating some popcorn that he had found in the back of a kitchen cabinet. Keith was putting his laundry away and Lance was sitting on his bed.

 

“If you’re going to be hanging out here? Did I even invite you over?” Keith scoffed.

 

“I clearly remember you telling me to come over whenever I want.” Lance retaliated.

 

“Did I?” Keith feigned innocence

 

“Lance, I don’t eat food. If you want snacks or whatever, you need to remind me.” Keith told him. Lance shrugged, he laid back on Keith’s bed and continued munching on the popcorn. “Hey, you’re gonna get popcorn all over my bed!”

 

Lance looked him dead in the eyes and threw a piece of popcorn behind him onto the bed. He screamed when Keith threw his shirt down and marched over to him. Keith promptly dragged Lance off the edge of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Lance pouted and kicked Keith’s leg as he was walking back over to his closet.

 

“Rude.” Lance spat teasingly.

 

“You’re vacuuming when you’re done eating that.” Once Keith’s back was turned, Lance smiled happily.

 

...

 

Things were good, until they weren’t.

 

Lance had been MIA for almost a week now. Keith had texted and called but got no answer. After the first four days, Keith stopped by Lance’s place. Nothing seem strange from the outside, but no one answered the door. Keith asked Shiro, but Shiro hadn’t seen Lance at the university for two days. Keith didn’t know what to do. Finally, at around 5 p.m. on a Thursday, Keith received a text from Lance.

 

Lance:  _ almost died ;) _

 

Keith immediately called Lance and he picked up on the second ring.

 

“What the fuck is going on? Where are you?” Keith asked.

 

“Woah, calm down. I’m at Balmera Hospital, can you pick me up and I’ll explain in person?” Lance responded.

 

Keith agreed without hesitation and headed to his car. It was cold enough now that Keith grabbed a jacket and a pair of thick socks. Believe it or not, vampires got cold too. He cranked the heat in his car and sped off to the hospital. He slowed down when he got to the pick up exit of the hospital, looking

for Lance. When Lance came into view, he was wearing a thin t-shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers and standing outside on the curb. His arms were bandaged from wrist to nearly the elbow. Keith pulled up next to where Lance was standing and unlocked the doors. Lance climbed into the car quietly and shut the car door softly, making Keith think it couldn’t have shut completely until the interior lights went out. Keith turned the heat to the highest setting and pointed the vents on his side to Lance. Lance smiled gratefully and rubbed his hands on his thighs to warm them up.

 

“I guess I should tell you what happened then,” Lance laughed, but it had no humor, it was only cold. Keith winced at the harsh sound. “Lotor came back for his normal day of the week, he was acting normal, actually apologized for how he had been the past month. He said he was just stressed about some stuff going on. I don’t know why I believed him.” Lance shook his head, looking out the window.

 

“When I told to stop, that I was going to pass out, he just ignored me. He… He kept going and everything went dark. I woke up in an ambulance, the paramedics were wrapping my arms up and I passed back out.” Lance took a deep breath. “I guess Lotor cut my wrists to explain the blood loss, then called 911. I got stitched up, but I was on suicide watch for three days before I could leave. They took my phone and everything and wouldn’t give anything back until I was confirmed to no longer be a danger to myself or others.”

 

“Shit Lance.” Keith groaned. He stole a glance over at Lance at a red light and he looked rough. His eyes had bags underneath them and his clothed were thoroughly rumpled and wrinkled. His cheeks had dried tear tracks.

 

“I’m done, okay? I’m not going to do it anymore, give blood I mean. I’m just going to have to find some other gig that pays as well.” Lance told him.

 

“As glad as I am to hear that, you don’t sound too thrilled.” Keith frowned.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard to be happy when I know I’m going to have to work two jobs to keep my apartment and I’ll probably have to take out another loan to pay for my next semester of school and-”

 

“Lance, calm down. If money is really a big problem, I can give you money. I actually have quite a bit saved up, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

 

“I’m not asking for your money.” Lance looked at him strange.

 

“Pull over.” Lance said after a few moments of silence, his tone offered no resistance. Keith pulled over to the side of the road and put his hazard lights on. “What are we doing? What’s going on here?”

 

“I’m driving you home?” Keith answered.

 

“Fuck you, you know what I mean, Keith!” Lance yelled, surprising Keith.

 

“I like you,” Keith sighed, “and I care about you, for some reason. I know this won’t work-”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m a vampire!” Keith exclaimed.

 

“So what? I trust you, I know you wouldn’t take advantage of me.” Lance crossed his arms and hissed, quickly uncrossing them. He looked down at the white bandages wrapped around his arms. Keith gave him a pointed look. “Let’s just try! Somehow, you’re the best thing that’s happened for me in a while, I don’t want to lose you. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out and we can just go back to being friends.”

 

“Fine, but we’re taking this slow.” Keith conceded. Lance smiled for the first time that day and leaned over the center console to be closer to Keith. He rolled his eyes when Keith leaned back and proceeded to stretch forward and peck him on the lips.

 

“Take me back to your place? I wanna watch Netflix on an actual TV.” Lance pleaded, Keith nodded.

 

…

 

Things didn’t change much from how the pair acted before they were together. They spent a decent amount of time together already, it just included a lot more gentle touches than it did before. Lance was a cuddler, Keith not so much but he let Lance anyways. Lance had stayed over at Keith and Shiro’s apartment more than he had been home since the hospital. Keith eventually suggested Lance find a new apartment, since all his past customers knew where he lived, specifically Lotor. Lance accused Keith of being his sugar daddy. Keith proceeded to dramatically roll his eyes and deny it.

 

“If you have so much money, why don’t you live by yourself?” Lance asked, he was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Keith pour a blood bag into a mug.

 

“After Shiro and I had been friends for a while, I offered to pay for his apartment because he was always saying how tight money was. He wouldn’t accept it, but he offered this deal, living together so he’d only have to pay half the rent for a nice apartment.” Keith explained.

 

“When did you tell him that you’re a vampire?” Keith took a long sip from his mug and set it down on the counter next to Lance.

 

“Right before he moved in. It would have been kind of hard to hide it when we were living together.” Keith said.

 

“Do you like it?” Keith quirked his eyebrows in question. “Being a vampire,” Lance supplied.

 

“Oh… Being a vampire has quite a few downsides. More negative than positive, definitely. I didn’t exactly become one by choice.”

 

“Can I ask how it happened?” Lance put his hand over Keith’s on the counter. Keith hesitated at first, he looked away from Lance and took a deep breath.

 

“I was walking home from work, I worked in a factory, it was probably almost one in the morning. Some group of drunk guys jumped me in an alley, to this day I don’t know why they did it. I tried to put up a fight, of course I did, but I was a kid, I was only twenty, and these were grown men. They took my pay for the day and the necklace I had from my dad who had died a few years prior, and left me bloodied and barely breathing. The vampire, Thace, must have smelt all the blood and when he went to bite me, I guess he just felt bad for me. I was crying and pleading for him to help me, so he took pity on me and turned me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had died there, or if I had just taken a different way home...”

 

“You wouldn’t have met me.” Lance said.

 

“Very true.” Keith took another sip, downing the remaining blood in the mug. He put the mug in the sink and crowded Lance’s space, standing between his knees. Lance grinned and leaned down to be closer to Keith. Keith softly kissed up Lance’s neck and along his jaw line. Lance hummed happily.

 

“You know, if you want to take a little nibble, I wouldn’t mind.” Lance murmured. Keith pulled away suddenly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Lance knew he had made a mistake.

 

“Lance.” Keith frowned. “You don’t have to offer that, okay? I don’t need it.”

 

“I know! I just...” Lance groaned, he dropped his head down to Keith’s shoulder. “I guess this is just a fun little sharing session… You already know that I, well, burned and cut myself… and I guess when someone drinks my blood, it feels the same as when I hurt myself. It actually helped me not hurt myself sometimes.”

 

“If that’s what helps you, I guess we can try. Can you just promise that you’re not doing this because you think this is what I want.” Keith said seriously.

 

“I promise.”

 

…

 

It happened on the first night Lance stayed in his new apartment. He hadn’t been able to get a bed frame yet, so his mattress was on the floor in the corner of the room that would be his bedroom. Lance asked Keith to keep him company for his first night and suffer through his unfurnished apartment with him. Keith easily agreed.

 

Lance was nearly asleep when he felt Keith tuck his face into the juncture between his shoulder and neck. He was shirtless, and Keith’s skin rubbed against his clavicle piercing and woke Lance up a bit. He perked up with an idea.

 

“You thirsty?” Lance questioned.

 

“I’m always thirsty for you,” Keith mumbled sleepily, not catching his drift at all.

 

“Keith!” Lance whined. “Bite me.”

 

“What? Now?” Keith lifted his head to look at Lance, more awake now. Lance nodded and angled his neck to give better access. Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance first on the lips.

 

They got lost in it for a few minutes, but Keith eventually moved his way down to Lance’s neck. Before Keith fully bit into Lance, he nipped down Lance’s throat and sucked on the unmarred skin. Lance enjoyed the sensations, it startled him a little when Keith’s fangs sunk into his lower neck. He gasped and his right hand flew up to grip Keith’s hair. Keith hummed against his skin and Lance’s eyes slipped closed.

 

Keith had forgotten the taste of Lance. His drug-like blood came out smoothly and made Keith want to drag this out forever. Lance’s grip tightened in Keith’s hair he whimpered shakily. Keith took this as a sign to stop, which wasn’t too difficult because he had eaten yesterday.

 

“I love you,” The words slipped out before Keith thought about it. Not that he didn’t mean it, he did, but they’d only been dating a little over three months. It was really soon, too soon to feel that way about a person that had been in his life for such a short amount of time.

 

“I think I could love you in the near future.” Lance said, drowsy and a little out of it from the blood loss. Keith smiled and ran his hand through Lance’s hair. 

 

“Goodnight.” Keith kissed the top of Lance's head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this from an episode of Being Human and I wanted to throw Lance and Keith in this situation. And yes, the title is a spin on your love is my drug.
> 
> But, how good was season 7 though! Probably one of my favorite seasons since 3! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
